When Musical Ladies Meet
by Necogahen
Summary: Similar to the play When Shakespeare's Ladies Meet, except this time it's the leading ladies from my favorite musicals. So far I just have Role Call, so you know who's all there. Should be interesting (at least, it is for me).


Author note: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the very nice, (or maybe not so nice) people who created them, like ALW, Sondheim, Rodgers, Hammerstein, Hart, Porter, Berlin, etc, etc. In other words, please don't sue.  
  
In a far off kingdom, inside a somewhat small castle, there is a Grand Hall that seems to be filled with a lot of people. And all of them are female. Sitting at the head table, one of the women wearing a tiara banged a gavel.  
  
Winnifred (Fred): ORDER! Come on people! The Musical Ladies Club has to come to ORDER!  
  
Larken: Um. You're highness, I think you've been spending too much time with the queen.  
  
Fred: Whoops. Sorry.  
  
They look around the room, which is full of what seems to be quite a strange variety of females.  
  
Fred: Time to call role! Larken will call name and musical, and you respond. First up Aida from Aida.  
  
Aida: In the flesh.  
  
Larken: Grace Ferral, Annie.  
  
Grace: Here!  
  
Larken: Annie Oakley and Winnie Tate, Annie Get Your Gun.  
  
Annie and Winnie: Howdy.  
  
Larken: Fay Apple, Anyone Can Whistle  
  
Fay: Right.  
  
Larken: Reno Sweeny and Hope Harcourt, Anything Goes  
  
Reno and Hope: Present!  
  
Larken: Fiona and Jean MacLauren, Brigadoon  
  
Fiona and Jean: Good day to ye.  
  
Larken: Rosie Alvarez, Bye Bye Birdie  
  
Rosie: Here!  
  
Larken: Sally Bowles, Cabaret  
  
Sally: Hello dahling!  
  
Larken: The former Queen Guinevere, Camelot?  
  
Guinevere: Humph.  
  
Larken: I guess that's a yes. Julie Jordan and Carrie Pipperidge, Carousel  
  
Julie and Carrie: We're here.  
  
Larken: Cinderella, Cinderella.  
  
Cinderella: Why am I not in charge of this meeting? I have just as much rank as that Princess "Fred" over there.  
  
Larken: Later, please? Tzeital, Hodel, and Chava, Fiddler on the Roof  
  
Tzeital, Hodel, Chava: We're here.  
  
Larken: Mei Li and Linda, Flower Drum Song  
  
Mei Li and Linda: Hello!  
  
Larken: Sarah Brown and Adelaide, Guys and Dolls  
  
Adelaide: Hoi goils!  
  
Sarah: Good morning.  
  
Larken: Gypsy Rose Lee, Gypsy  
  
Gypsy: I'm here!  
  
Larken: Rosemary, How to Succeed In Business Without Really Trying  
  
Rosemary: Umm, yeah.  
  
Larken: Baker's Wife and Rapunzel, Into the Woods.  
  
BW and Rapuznel: Yup, and there's Cinderella over there.  
  
They point to Cinderella from Cinderella, who looks like she's been taken aback.  
  
Cinderella: I don't know them! Wait, maybe I do. This is so confusing.  
  
Larken: We'll sort it out later. Mary Magdelene, Jesus Christ Superstar  
  
Mary: Present and accounted for.  
  
Larken: Anna, King and I  
  
Anna: Ready.  
  
Larken: Lilli Vanessi, Lois Lane, Kiss Me Kate  
  
Lilli: I'm here.  
  
Lois: Hey there!  
  
Larken: Eponine Thenadier and Cosette, Les Miserables  
  
Eponine and Cosette: Bonjour!  
  
Larken: Audrey, Little Shop of Horrors  
  
Audrey: Yeah, sure.  
  
Larken: Marion Paroo, Music Man  
  
Marion: I just got here.  
  
Larken: Good. Eliza Dolittle, My Fair Lady  
  
Eliza: G'day duckie!  
  
Larken: Laurey Williams and Ado Annie Carnes, Oklahoma  
  
Laurey and AA: Howdy.  
  
Larken: Okay, well next on the list is us, Winnifred and Larken, Once Upon A Mattress  
  
Fred: Well, we're certainly here.  
  
Larken: Right. Next is Babe Williams, Pajama Game  
  
Babe: No relation to Laurey Williams, of course.  
  
Larken: Uhuh. Well, Ulla Inga Hansen Bensen Yallen Tallen Svaden Svanson, The Producers  
  
Ulla: Ya! Ulla here!  
  
Larken: Mimi, Maureen and Joanne, RENT  
  
Mimi: I'm here.  
  
Larken: Where's Maureen and Joanne?  
  
Mimi: Well, when we got here, they got into a fight so. by now they should be making out in the gardens.  
  
Larken: Oh wonderful. Oh no. Magenta, Columbia and Janet, Rocky Horror Show.  
  
Columbia and Janet: Hiya!  
  
Magenta: Ha! Ve have arrived.  
  
Larken: GREAT! (Big fake smile) Magnolia and Julie, Show Boat  
  
Magnolia and Julie: Hi.  
  
Larken: Maria Rainer Von Trapp, Sound of Music.  
  
Maria: Present.  
  
Larken: Nellie Forbush, South Pacific  
  
Nellie: Yes ma'am!  
  
Larken: Charity, Sweet Charity  
  
Charity: Hey.  
  
Larken: And finally, Maria and Anita, West Side Story  
  
Maria and Anita: Hola!  
  
The large group of them finally get settled around a large round table. Fred knocked the gavel she had on the table again. Larken, as well as most of the others started to glare. Fred shrugged.  
  
Fred: What? It's fun! Okay, its time for the first annual Ladies of Musicals Meeting. Who's going to start?  
  
Many raised their hands, and Fred groaned. This was going to be a long night. 


End file.
